Chemical processing of metal parts is widely utilized in the metal fabrication industry. Chemical processing encompasses a variety of different processes. Broadly, these processes include: cleaning, de-greasing, etching, oxidizing, reducing, chemical deposition, and the like. These processes are similar in that they generally involve immersing or otherwise coating a fabricated part in a chemically reactive solution. Typically, a large batch of parts are dipped into a tank, held in the tank for some length of time and then rinsed and/or moved to another tank of some other chemically reactive solution.
A disadvantage associated with conventional chemical processing systems is that the chemical process tanks are generally designed for batching large number of parts through the process. In addition, these tanks and are typically located in a separate facility away from the fabrication process. The tanks are typically large, e.g. a 20,000 gallon capacity, and do not lend themselves to producing a flow of single work pieces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device and system for chemically processing metals and a method of use that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.